Shattered Reality
by youko-kun
Summary: Cybertron Laid in ruins. a wasteland, nothing left. Then the Allspark came with a proposition. " Your story wont end here, will you help a dying world?" G1/2007Movie
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! I'm baaaaaack! After I discontinued mechanic, all the time I spent trying to develop a plotline for Shawn was completely free and the plot bunnies once again schemed evilly. As such, I come to you with a new story that's really not all that new. Between discovering new music and owning World of Warcraft's lvling system, I suddenly thought of a most wondrous Idea! For those who Read or will read Birthing of a Star and Mechanic after reading this excerpt will be pleasantly surprised to see totally revamped and designed characters :3. Shawn and Static make appearances, and I actually have a lot of scenes though up already for this :D.

Shattered Reality is set in the G1 verse, with a mix of Some, not all, 2007 movie elements and, surprisingly, a couple Avatar (Pandora, not air bender) elements. Please leave some feedback if you like the story line please, I worked a little more on this guy then my other attempts at writing :3.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything transformer or, if mentioned, Avatar related. If I did, I'd be a millionaire. *Opens a very empty and dust filled wallet* Mmh nope, not a millionaire. Damn.

NOTE: I will say this now, unless you have read at least a couple of chapters from Mechanic, the beginning wont make sense. Birthing of a Star is not required though.

* * *

The Allspark loved all its children. No matter how they acted or what they did, it would always love and care for every cybertronian it could. Unfortunately, the number currently under its care was dismal at best. The Dreamscape, the meeting place in Shawn's dreams the Allspark had established, flew over the current affairs of the universe concerning its children. A barren wasteland, devoid of any possible life, greeted its gaze. Cybertron, the once majestic home of the Cybertronians, was nothing more then space dust and rubble. The planet torn asunder from its very foundations as the inhabitants fought over rights and privileges they already had. The Allspark gazed in sorrow, its sight pulled to the only thing that survived and, from this point forward, would be the only to survive. The small being, so Alien in shape but reminiscent of its children sat on a piece of floating rock, the shape putting it as a possible former building. Small tears rolled down the human-like face, the energon floating gently in the vacuum of space around him. A tail swished lazily behind him, curled tightly in its grasp was a small object. On closer inspection, the object was found to be a data-pad, images of its children flashing on it.

Red optics gazed emptily at the space around him, small wings turned downward in sorrow, heel thrusters tucked securely and protectively underneath him. The Allspark watched its only surviving creation in sadness, its only living half. And Shawn gazed back uncomprehendingly, all will to use that life gone.

With a sigh, the Allspark grasped the only living consciousness connected to its and pulled. On screen, the small cybertronian fell limp, body that once held tensely to the piece of rubble floated free, Data-pad floating away into the expanse of space. A brilliant flash behind it signalled Shawn's arrival to the Dreamscape. Turning around, shutting the screen off, the Allspark watched the young form fall the floor, tears no long floating free and falling to their resting place on a heaving chest plate. Shawn clenched his optics shut, curling into himself, whimpers coming between breaths. The Allspark sighed, eyes filled with sorrow. Walking over, it gently raised the small mech to his feet. " Come now my child, all is not lost."

A harsh laugh came from the hysterical Mech, continuing through the sobs racking his frame. " 'm sorry.." The Allspark just nodded, holding the young mech tight so he didn't fall back to the floor. " I know you are, but you must not give up." Shawn just shook more, tears falling faster. " I'm so, so sorry. I tried so… hard… and-" his voice cut off as he buried his face into the warm chest in front of him. The Allspark just held him comfortingly, a knowing glint in his eyes. " It is alright Shawn. I do not blame you and I doubt my children do as well. You could not have stopped the Second war, and everyone knew it." Shawn's frame shook a bit more before he pulled back, gasping. " I worked.. So hard… I got them to stop… on earth. With Sam. And we revived Cybertron.. And… Everyone was so happy." A couple more sobs halted his speech. The Allspark just nodded and gestured encouragingly. The mech needed to get this out.

" But then… Then… They took Sam away." He shivered, he couldn't say the exact words. It hurt to much. " They took my other half away." The two sat, a small couch conjured by mere thought. " It began again, instead of two prizes, they were back to one and neither wanted the other to have it." The Allspark rubbed Shawn's back gently, a soft landscape of a lake and waterfall appearing in front of them. " by the end, I was so sick of being looked at like an object, like I wasn't a real being. Just a tool for them to gain and use as they saw fit. I just… couldn't hold it anymore.. It just burst." The sobs started again, the Mech unable to continue. The Allspark just sat there, a pillar of strength for the broken child. Unbidden, the scene from only cycles ago played in front of them, distorting the serene lake. Decepticons and Auto-bots alike shot at each other, the forces swarming a renewed Iacon and, with it, the temple of Primus, home of the Avatar of the Allspark, Shawn. The building shook and rumbled from the force of multiple energy blasts, old friends and refreshed enemies Optimus Prime and Megatron battling for rights to enter the Temple.

Inside was those who took no side, neutrals and protectors of the Allspark. Among them stood Bumblebee and Soundwave, the leading force for the elite guard. The Mechs and Femmes stood ready, watching the garrisoned door for the inevitable break in. At the very back, surrounded by the largest and most heavily armoured of the force, stood Shawn. Dressed in clothing, a fanciful suit designed by Sunstreaker, the Human disguised mech stood warily, small custom-made blaster in hand. The wall, door and all, thudded and groaned, small dents appearing sporadically. A hand suddenly tore through the wall, small grapplers bursting through and helping with the walls destruction. " Ready?!" Bumblebee shouted, the Elite force aiming their assembled weapons. Another chunk of wall gave way, revealing the large face of devastator, Megatron standing smugly behind him.

" Fire!" Energy coated the room as every weapon imaginable fired at once. The Gestalt reared back, large holes and burn marks littering its face. Decepticons flooded the hole in the wall and the Large gestalt moved back from its work. The elite force opened fire, many Mechs falling before they even made it into the room, but many more made there way into the line of defenders. Cries of anguish and pain filled the room as the battle commenced, Mechs and femmes falling left and right for both sides. It wasn't long before the defenders had been pushed into the antechamber, holding off Megatron and his elite seekers. " Give us the boy and you many live to serve the great Decepticon Nation!" Megatron shot haphazardly into the room, downing another mech. Soundwave shot back, his precise Blaster fire quickly scattering the enemy forces. " Negative: Protection of Avatar imperative. All forces deploy for counterattack." The defenders reared back, lining again and reading their weapons. " For the Avatar! For the Allspark!" Was the war cry as the defenders pushed the advancing Decepticon forces encroaching upon them.

Shawn covered his face, shivers wracking his body as death cries and plasma fire echoed in the dome chamber. The battle became silent suddenly as a large thump sounded to his left. Not wanting to look, but needing to at the same time, Shawn lowered his hands and opened his optics. Soundwave's lifeless face greeted his gaze, the satellite's body scorched and torn, Megatron looming overhead with a victorious grin planted on his face. " Finally, Cybertron and the Allspark will be mine, and only mine!" Reaching a hand down to grab the Boy, a plasma bullet suddenly pierced into the hand. On the other side of the battle field, Optimus Prime stood, energon rifle and blades at the ready, Army behind him. " You'll never rule Megatron, leave the boy and stop this foolish endeavour."

Megatron growled and kicked Soundwave's body towards Shawn, stalking over to his arch nemesis. Banter and fighting followed, but none of it registered to Shawn, the Mechs gaze solely on the large body beside him. Gently pressing a hand on the black visor, Shawn gently pushed it up, revealing the sharp unlit purple Optics beneath. Tears dripped down his face silently, almost unnoticed through the grime and gun fire residue adorning his face. The Mechs Symbiotes, or the ones that still lived, gathered around the distraught boy, sharing in his pain. The battle came suddenly in focus as the cause of his pain careened past him, smashing into the wall beside him. The battle paused as a sudden spike of energy registered on the radar of every combatant. The Mechs gazed down at the small human disguised Mech. Red energy cackled from him, lashing at everything around him. Soundwave's Symbiotes quickly moved away, the savage aura around the boy singing their armour. " That is it." The room stayed eerily quiet, the softly spoken words echoing loudly in the dome chamber. " I'm done. You can take your war and your ideals and your god damn death and destruction and you can all leave right now. I don't care how and I don't care with what, but you will all leave. Right. Now." Megatron snorted, sneering at the small mech. " Like you can stop all of us. Just take your place in life and serve your master!"

Megatron reached down, fingers feet away from the boy when the Red cackling energy lashed out, shooting along the larger form, leaving black singe marks and unresponsive limbs. Megatron screamed in agony as his body was Slowly shut down, spark quickly leaving the lifeless body. The others quickly backed away as the energy spiked. " Leave. Now." The spoken command, though spoken softly, was heard by everyone and the more cowardly immediately turned and ran. Other more foolhardy stayed, the lure of power to great. Optimus Prime stood his ground, slowly approaching the boy. " Shawn, you need to calm down before you hurt someone else." Red optics locked on the Auto-bot leader, the energy spiking dangerously again. " Calm down? Calm down?! I AM Calm! Its your damn ideals and inability to see past your own afts that needs to wake up and see the big picture! Your killing the planet! AGAIN! So take your damn armies and your stupid wants and shove it! I need to grieve without being reminded why I have to in the first place." Shawn turned on the astounded armies and gently ran his hands over the masked face of his most trusted friend, energy cackling harshly in the room.

" Shawn please, see reason-" Optimus reached out to the boy slowly, mindful of the energy field. The aura lashed at him, cutting him off. " Leave Optimus. And don't come back. Ever." The armies gaze at each other, unsure. Prime tried again, gently reaching to the boy. " Shawn, please. Co-" Energy lanced up the extended arm, stopping before reaching Primes helm as the leader reared back. " Leave. Now. If you value your continued life." Most bots fled the building from the sheer force of the statement then the actually command in the sentence. Optimus nodded, holding onto his now useless arm. Gesturing to his forces to regroup outside, the auto-bots and former Decepticons left slowly.

Shawn gazed around the silent room, taking all the death and destruction. Bumblebee was propped against a wall, hole blasted threw his spark chamber. Starscream was draped over a toppled table, one wing missing, the other just a blacked skeleton of its former glory, half of his helm missing. Rumble was laying protectively over his brother, arm missing, hole in his chest. Frenzy was unharmed except for another hole in his chest. It looked like the same bullet had taken out the twins. Jolt was dangling from the ceiling, electro-whip lodged in a crack and hanging its owner. Shawn closed his optics, he couldn't see anymore, it hurt to much. Sagging to the floor, he tried to reign in his emotions and, along with it, his power. Breathing deeply, Shawn gripped his tight control and opened his optics. That tight control was ripped swiftly away, emotions rampant at the sight. Turbo, his sweet affectionate turbo, was laying in front of his brothers, half his chest gone, tail stripped to the bone, scorch marks littering his once pristine armour. Just beyond the gruesome sight lay X-grind and Backslide, the twins clutching protectively to Blueprint, keeping their vigil even in death. In a mockery to the twins, their wounds were exact mirrors of each other. Helms bent in, arms twisted into peculiar shapes, chests forced open and ravaged. Blueprint seemed to be almost sleeping, the only indicator it was a death sleep was the small bullet hole piercing his helm and the scorch marks pocketing his armour.

The only warning the armies outside had was a sudden sharp wailing that pierced their very sparks before the world exploded outward in a great flash of electric red. The tightly controlled force stayed back by Shawn's will alone was let out in once instance, the entire destructive power of the Allspark released instantaneously. Cybertron never had a chance.

The Allspark watched the scene fade back into a lake, the scenery taking on a darker edge. Shawn sobbed, eyes clenched shut since the fighting on screen had began. " Do not worry child, all will be well. It seems this universe had run out of time." Shawn gazed curiously at the Allspark, not understanding. " yes, you could not have prevented the death of Cybertron. The foolish actions of my Children gave predictable results. What was done is done and you are needed elsewhere." Shawn sniffled, trying to halt his tears. " I don't understand." The Allspark smiled and played another scene on the lake. It showed the Cybertronians, but not as Shawn remembered them. They seemed more armoured, more ready for battle and warfare. Less streamline and energy efficient. Each was looked constructed and breed to be a war machine. " this is a world like yours but not. They have misused their Allspark and now only possess a small shard. Now they only fight for energy and ownership. A more foolish endeavour then My Children surely."

The scene changed, showing the two armies fighting over a power plant, many sources of the energy being destroyed in the process. " I'm going to send you there, think of it as a second chance. You will arrive long before the fight even has an inkling to begin. You may go about as you choose but know that since the Allspark of that world no longer is whole, you may not be sent back. Do you accept?" Shawn gapped at the Man beside him, not comprehending. " I don't get it. Where are you sending me?" the Allspark smiled kindly. " To an Alternate universe to this one. You didn't think their was just one did you?" Shawn's brain stalled, trying to comprehend just what the Allspark was offering. " Of course, there is nothing like your build in this universe so on your way there you will be formatted into one of them. You can begin over, use your power as you wish and where you wish. Your life will begin anew and just maybe, you can give hope to a dying world." Shawn gazed unseeingly at the Allspark, all grief forgotten at the sudden offer, " You mean, you actually trust me not to fuck up this place as well?" A laugh burst from the Mech, unbelieving. "You will do well, trust me. To you accept?" The Allspark gestured at the lake, a bustling Cybertron greeted his gaze, so full of life and happiness. " Yes, yes. I accept."

* * *

There we go, new plot bunny established. Any questions? don't be afraid to review and ask! Remember, to understand you must read at least like 7 chapters of Mechanic. I did heads up you :D R&R folks!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter Woo! School has started up again so updates will be slow im afraid D: hopefully I can at least make long chapters so the wait is worth it.

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, nuff said.

Still looking for someone to adopt Mechanic's Storyline BTW if any are interested out there. :D

How to count time, A Cybertron story:

Click: Half a earth second.

Deca-click: 2 minutes

Breem: 8 minutes

Deca-breem: 3 hours

Orbital Cycle: One day

cycle: Week

Mega cycle: 1 month

Solar cycle: Year

Orn: 15 years

Megaorn: 80 years

Vorn: 250 years

* * *

" First you must choose a new form. there are many to choose from of course." The Allspark stood, the scenery disappearing to be replaced with a large screen. " There is the standard attack ground form," A picture of a large mech came on screen, holding duel laser pistols, his only defining feature was unusual wheels on his shoulders. " And the more sleek, racer type." The picture changed to a smaller mech, door wings on his back and wheels put in his heels. " then there is the seeker form," A green winged mech came up, small weapons on his arms. He was floating above the ground, thrusters on his heels keeping him afloat. " And the triple changer." A large mech came up, tank treads on his feet and wings on his back, tank cannons instead of the slim seeker weapons were on his arms. " there is also Mini-bots," A very small bot came up, looking a little plump. He had almost no weaponry but his build looked very quick. " and gestalt, but I wouldn't recommend this one." The screen was filled by, not one, but five Mechs who looked eerily alike in build and color, only small features making them differ. "The last known form is the rotary, this is not a very popular form." A mech flashed up, blades adorning his back. His build looked very bulky and awkward, no wonder is wasn't popular.

" You may choose any form you wish, it will be designed for your comfort in mind, so while you will have an inkling of the form, you will for all intents and purposes look very alien to the cybertronian populace." Shawn frowned, all the pictures had shrunk and come on screen so he could see them all. " Doesn't that defeat the purpose of going to the new universe? Am I not supposed to blend in?" The Allspark smiled. " Shawn, you will always radiate an energy, no amount of suppressing it will diminish its ability to be tracked. If you are seen as a new form then it can be put off as one of the forms quirks instead of it being a glitch of an already perfected form. Also, your different mannerisms and customs can also be put to a different form as well." Shawn nodded, it made sense. A question was bothering him though. " can it have a tail?" The Allspark blinked. " What?" Shawn grinned, suddenly seeing the randomness of his question. " Can my new form have a tail, ive gotten used to this one and well…" The Allspark smiled. " Of course, it will further differentiate you form the others." Shawn grinned, pleased.

" Now, have you chosen a form?" Sighing, Shawn scanned over the forms again. Each seemed to have a advantage and disadvantage. The grounders could use the very land to their advantage but could not gain lift. The flyers had lordship of speed and the air but lacked the finesse of ground living. The triple changer had both but seemed very large and unmanageable, while the mini bot was almost too small but was very quick and easy to miss. Gestalt seemed the best, teamwork and all, but the problem of unsuitable members threatened the foundation of the team and would easily be its downfall. Shawn nodded, " Ive chosen Seeker. It seems the most reasonable. Not to bulky to move and similar enough to easily blend with grounders if need be. The only difference in frame really is the type of wing and engine." The Allspark nodded and the screen cleared.

" Alright, If that's the case you will need a trine." Shawn blinked. The screen filled with profiles of different Mechs and femme's. " Excuse me?" The Allspark just chuckled. " it's a requirement, not a choice, to fly in three's in this universe. You need to choose 2 sparks who will go with you and be your trine. Choose carefully." Confused, Shawn looked on screen at the profiles and realised all of then were from the current universe, not the one he was going to. The meant he could bring someone he knew with him! " Turbo." The Allspark gazed at him confused. " I'm taking turbo, I don't care that he isn't a seeker, he's coming." The being nodded, Turbo's file surfacing and moving to the side of the screen. " And your other?" Shawn thought hard, he could only bring one other and their was so many people he wanted to see again. He settled on the one he missed the most. " Soundwave." The being nodded again, the CO's file appeared and joining Turbo's. A great flash happened, and where the screen once was now sat two sparks. Both pulsed a shade of purple, one was shades darker then the other.

Shawn ran to them, hands shaking, and lightly touched them. The darker one pulsed in amusement and the other squirmed in happiness, fighting hard to stay in place. The tears came unbidden again but Shawn managed to keep them from falling. " Seekers are generally regarded as Decepticon in nature but since you all have neutral sparks, you will be one of the only trines comprised of Neutral Mechs. Use this wisely." Shawn nodded, keeping the two sparks close. " Since your ability to use the blue energy ended with Sam's death, you will only have ability over the red energy where you are going. I suggest not keeping it bottled inside the whole time or this might happen again. You should keep a steady release going so the built up energy doesn't explode outward again. This will create a sort of barrier around you, keep a close eye on it. Since Soundwave and Turbo will be your trine, I will give there forms, as well as yours, an immunity to the energy, like my old cube form. This will insure you stay a trine." Shawn nodded, anything to avoid the calamity of Cybertron from happening again.

" One final step." The screen appeared again, their new forms on it. Shawn's looked remarkably like his form now, only with key differences. For one, he was the standard height for a seeker, making him tower over his current form. His plating was a very dark red, almost black if one had insufficient light around. His helm had a very Soundwave motif to it, keep the seeker tradition of 'trines-look-alike.' the last addition was, of course, the tail. While only reaching past the knee joints, the tail was longer then his current one by far and ended in deadly blades. The other forms had them too, with varying degrees of deadly, but neither was shorter then to the knee. Soundwave's form was a dark blue, and almost black as well, and his wings were longer and larger, a testament to his old satellite form. Turbo's form was a deep royal purple, almost black, and had the shortest wings. Each of their forms had a gold and 2 coloured bands on their wings, trine signals. Each band corresponded to the paint colors of the rest of the trine and the unique trine color all of them had. This meant the bands on Shawn's wings were gold, blue, and purple. Their cockpits were, instead of the standard yellow, a clear colour. Soundwave's form had a large cannon on one arm, a personalized weapon he'd had on his old form. Shawn and Turbo had the standard null rays, though Turbo's were larger and fired bigger bullets.

" You must choose new names, or at least Shawn and Soundwave do. Shawn is neither cybertronian or very commanding, while Soundwave exists on the new universe and confusion will ensue. Turbo may keep his name if he so wishes." The purple spark flashed, and apparently the Allspark understood. " Very well, yours shall be changed as well. Please choose wisely." The room was silent as each of them thought for a new name. The two sparks would flash occasionally, and the Allspark would nod or comment. Soundwave's spark pulled suddenly and the Allspark nodded. A name suddenly wrote itself over the picture of Soundwave's new form. Microburst. Turbo looked giddy, his spark bouncing up and down excitedly. Shawn sighed, should have known Soundwave would choose a name for a phenomena that caused more plane accidents then not.

Turbo chose his next, the name scribbling itself over his new frame. Jetstream. Better, at least Turbo didn't chose a name known for its casualty list. Shawn hated thinking up names, it was a wonder he even named his mini-bots at all. Sighing in frustration, Shawn picked a name at random. " Crosswind." The Allspark smiled. " You are sure?" Shawn frowned. " Yes yes, I doubt I will come up with better." the being nodded and the name scribbled above his new form. " It is done. I will send you to your new life. When you arrive, you will not be on Cybertron as Mechs appearing from nowhere will be odd. Your best solution is to state you have been lost in the cosmos for sometime and have finally found your way back. Mech files are usually destroyed to make room after 3 megaorns of being lost or dead, plenty of time to finalize the Mechs whereabouts and condition. You three will be tested for capabilities and knowledge for documentation, essentially you will put into the schooling system. This will give you a basis for your new life. I wish you the best of luck." Before Shawn could respond a vortex opened under him and he quickly slipped through. The two sparks followed him through the 'spinning trap o' death' as Shawn would come to call it, quickly loosing track of time and the direction they were traveling down the lightly coloured tunnel.

All to slowly, the end came and they were covered in a burst of pure white.

* * *

Shawn groaned when he awoke, raging headache making his movements slow and tentative. Sounds around him caused the ache to worsen and Shawn quickly shut off his Audio sensors. Blessed silence greeted him. Opening his optics slowly, Shawn was infinitely grateful for the dark purple visor that blocked the light from his vision. Why he had the visor was a mystery, he didn't own one but he was grateful nonetheless. The ground directly below his vision was barren and rocklike, odd since Cybertron didn't have any rocks. Sitting up, Shawn caught sight of himself and gasped. A very Not-pretender body greeted his vision. Having a slight panic attack, Shawn remembered the events of the last orbital cycle he remembered. Whipping around quickly, aggravating his headache, Shawn spotted his comrades to his left. Turbo was sprawled over a rock, wings pointing to the sky while Soundwave was slumped against it, wings pinned to the boulder.

Quickly standing, and losing his balance, Shawn spent a deca-click trying not to over balance and fall on his aft before moving slowly to his trine mates. Shaking Soundwave's shoulder, Shawn called out to him. "Microburst!" He blinked, the name he meant to say was Soundwave but he guessed his processor had other ideas today. The mech groaned lowly, he apparently had a headache a well. The purple visor flicked on and Microburst sat straighter, wings scraping up and out from under his body. "Crosswind..?" The tentative monotone voice seemed confused, not that Crosswind blamed him. " Yah its me, you ok?" the blue mech seemed to gaze around, taking in the large asteroid they were currently on. " Affirmative. System functional."

A groan caught their interest as turbo awoke and slid slowly off the boulder. Sitting heavily on the ground, Turbo put a hand to his helm, rubbing lightly. Crosswind touched his shoulder in concern. " You alright Jetstream?" the mech nodded, a grin slowly coming to his face. The three gradually made their way to their feet and took stock of where they were. The asteroid they currently on was more of a moon, the large planet far off seemed to attest to this fact. Crosswind motioned to Microburst, pointing at his communication relay. " Can you pick up any cybertronian transmissions? Best we find where Cybertron is and head that way quickly." The blue jet just shrugged and set up a scanning device, letting the little drone do his work. Meanwhile, the newly made trine decided to test how to fly before trying to head anywhere.

It was hit and miss most of the time, the almost weightlessness of the moon keeping damage from crashes to a minimum. It seemed instinct was used most, basic programming to fly in formation and how to read each other taking command when they flew. The little device didn't make any progress in finding cybertronian signals until well into their second deca-breem on the moon. The little device whistled and clicked loudly, drawing the trines attention from practicing their battle formation.

Microburst quickly read the data coming in before sighing lightly. " What? What is it?" Crosswind asked, landing lightly behind the blue jet. " Good news and bad news." Microburst started, tucking the device away. " Good news: Found cybertronian signals." Crosswind and Jetstream high-fived, laughing. " Bad news: Signal belongs to large attack cruiser which will be at our location in 2 breems." The two trine members gaped at Microburst, waiting for the punch line. " Oh Frag! Well, id rather not be on a dust ball if they think we're hostile, agree?" Crosswind looked pointedly at the large green planet a breem of travel away. " Affirmative: Cybertronians unfamiliar with organic terrains, best course of action until hostility of Cybertronians confirmed." Crosswind nodded and took off, leaving his trine mates on the barren satellite. " Well common, I want a least a few minutes to prepare for battle, don't you?"

* * *

Soundwave, Turbo, and Shawn will now always be referred to as Microburst, Jetstream and Crosswind. I'll keep this in every chapter incase people forget who's who xD. Yay second chapter complete!/


End file.
